1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral telephone system, comprising a telephone station connected to a subscriber line, at least one peripheral apparatus and connecting means between said station and the peripheral apparatus(es) for executing system functions of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
System functions to be executed by connecting means between the telephone station and the peripheral apparatuses are, for example, the transmission of speech signals and of signalling information, the conveyance of supply energy and providing an electric reference.
A system as described in the opening paragraph is disclosed in European Pat. No. 0018525. In this prior art system the connecting means between the telephone station and the peripheral apparatuses are formed by a two-wire connecting line to which the peripheral apparatuses are connected. To this end, the peripheral apparatus and also the telephone station must comprise at least one interface circuit and a processing unit.